Valentine's Day
by Everllath
Summary: One Shot bobinha, em comemoração ao aniversário de Valentine e ao dia dos namorados. Casal: Radamanthys x Valentine. É, sou péssima em resumos...


_N/A: Então... Essa é minha primeira fic com esse casal que eu simplesmente amo de paixão... ._. Me perdoem por ela ter saído tão pequena, mas é que eu queria postar no dia 14 (postei no Nyah! Fanfiction primeiro), e escrevi ela em 20 minutos, então... haha! :3_  
_Enfim, espero que gostem!_

_Saint Seiya não me pertence. Essa fic é feita sem fins lucrativos._

–-

Era um dia normal para os espectros de Hades. Todos trabalhavam fazendo suas rondas, cuidando de alguma prisão, condenando alguns, controlando uma ou outra alma querendo se soltar ou se rebelar... Enfim, um dia normal.

Valentine, um espectro particularmente poderoso e perigoso, de longos e lisos cabelos ruivos de um vermelho intenso, pele alva como a neve, olhos grandes, expressivos e verdes, que variavam da cor de jade até a cor de esmeralda dependendo da luz, acabava de sair de sua casa (uma pequena, mas bem organizada casa, situada em algum canto do Cocytos, o inferno de gelo). Iria fazer sua ronda, como sempre.

Andava com passos calmos, estes causando buracos pelo gelo que andava por causa da pesada sapuri que vestia. Estava ligeiramente distraído em seus pensamentos, mas nada que lhe atrapalhasse em seu trabalho: cuidar para que nenhuma alma se soltasse naquele inferno de gelo. Fora os sons de seus passos, os gemidos de agonia de uma ou outra alma e o leve murmurar do vento, fazia-se total silêncio, do jeito que Valentine gostava.

O espectro de Harpia não gostava de barulhos, de gritaria, nem de nada do gênero. Muito pelo contrário, apreciava o silêncio e a paz. Não que não gostasse de conversar com outros espectros, mas simplesmente não se importava, e os outros nem faziam tanta questão de falar consigo mesmo, já que era um tanto arredio e fechado.

Valentine suspira levemente, parando na fronteira do Cocytos, perdido em pensamentos. Afinal, era dia dos namorados e seu aniversário. Dia 14 de fevereiro. E seu namorado, o poderoso Kyoto de Wyvren Radamanthys, inglês de cabelos loiros e olhos dourados, que pareciam ouro derretido, com alguns sinais de âmbar neles, com o corpo que parecia esculpido pelos deuses, alto e forte, que detinha uma voz grossa, poderosa, estava em uma missão. E isso já fazia mais de 2 meses... Valentine não aguentava mais de saudades, e apesar de ser considerado um espectro frio e antissocial, não era bem assim com Radamanthys. Com ele, era carinhoso, meigo, amoroso e gentil, apesar de não ser tão romântico ou passional como o namorado, mas o amava da mesma forma, no seu jeitinho.

Balançou levemente a cabeça para sair de seus pensamentos. Já haviam se passado 4 horas em sua ronda, e precisava ir para a casa comer algo.

–-

Radamanthys ainda estava em sua missão, em algum país esquecido da Ásia, contendo algumas almas que se rebelavam.

Apesar de seu humor ser normalmente sombrio, hoje estava pior. Afinal, já eram 15 horas e ainda nem sinal de sua missão acabar, e hoje era aniversário de seu namorado, seu doce Valentine. E era dia dos namorados também.

Soltando um baixo rosnado, continuou controlando aquelas almas, acabando por destruir algumas "sem querer". Não aguentava mais de saudade. Aquilo era muito tempo sem Valentine... Fazia de tudo para tentar acabar aquela maldita missão o mais rápido possível. Mal comia nem dormia nos últimos dias, e nem se preocupava com seus ferimentos (mesmo com aqueles que precisariam de alguns pontos). Só tinha a certeza de que, de uma forma ou de outra, acabaria essa missão e voltaria para sua casa hoje.

Radamanthys olhou irritado para as almas, lançando-se para atacá-las novamente, sem cautela alguma, o que gerou mais alguns ferimentos.

- _Algumas horas depois-_

Finalmente. Finalmente havia acabado. Suspirou baixo, cansado e dolorido em algumas partes do corpo.

Radamanthys rapidamente recolheu seus parcos pertences que havia levado consigo para a missão em uma mochila qualquer, velha. Colocou sua sapuri novamente e se preparava para voltar para casa, afinal, já havia conseguido até mandar o relatório para o Imperador Hades.

Sorriu consigo mesmo, usando sua velocidade para chegar rapidamente ao seu castelo no Meikai, suspirando baixo ao chegar ao mesmo.

Rapidamente entrou em seus aposentos privados e tomou um rápido banho, cuidando de um ou outro ferimento e se arrumando. Desceu rapidamente as escadas e mandou alguns servos prepararem o jantar, enquanto outros iriam arrumar a mesa.

Assim que estava tudo pronto, chamou Valentine pelo cosmo, sorrindo discretamente.

–-

Valentine estava em sua casa, lendo um livro qualquer. Já se preparava para ir dormir, já que não recebeu nenhuma notícia de Rada. Mas surpreendeu-se ao sentir o cosmo do namorado o chamando, sorrindo logo em seguida, indo rapidamente se arrumar, ficando pronto depois de alguns minutos, indo correndo para o castelo do Kyoto.

Arruma rapidamente o cabelo antes de entrar no castelo, anunciando sua presença ali com o cosmo, sentindo o do marido na sala de jantar. Foi para lá, estranhando ao não encontrá-lo, mas não deixando de reparar no recinto, que havia sido decorado especialmente para aquele dia, sendo iluminado somente com velas, dando um ar charmoso ao local.

Sorri levemente, se aproximando da grande mesa, na qual havia somente dois pratos, um de frente ao outro. E sorri ainda mais ao sentir braços fortes e quentes envolvendo sua cintura, assim como o leve beijo que recebe em sua nuca.

– Feliz aniversário... E feliz dia dos namorados. – Radamanthys fala baixinho, perto da orelha dele, abraçando-o, fazendo Valentine rir baixinho, virando-se e abraçando-o também, fazendo carinho em seu rosto. – Pensou que eu não viria, é?

– Uhum... - Valentine responde, abraçando-o mais, sorrindo. – Estava com saudades...

– Eu também, Val... – Segura o queixo dele docemente, beijando-o enquanto acariciava a nuca dele, docemente. – Eu te amo... – Sussurra baixinho, entre um beijo e outro.

Valentine suspira levemente, respondendo que o amava também, voltando a beijá-lo em seguida... Até que o dia valeu a pena, hm?

–-

_Bem, é isso... mereço reviews?_


End file.
